


Freaky Friday

by bamby0304



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Body Swap, Crack, Explicit Language, F/M, Fluff, Implied Sexual Content
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-05
Updated: 2018-12-05
Packaged: 2019-09-12 00:55:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,648
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16863184
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bamby0304/pseuds/bamby0304
Summary: Sam wakes up in a bed he didn’t fall asleep in… in a body that isn’t his. When he finds his own body asleep in the Bunker library he also finds you occupy the body, confusion ensues. Dean can’t stop laugh, you can’t stop freaking out, and despite everything Sam is- once again- the only person who can keep their head on… well, your head on… his head on? Jeez this is confusing.





	Freaky Friday

**_Warnings_ : Explicit language. An attempt at crack. Body swap, obviously. Fluff? The slightest bit of angst? Implied smut.**

**Bamby**

Sam had fallen asleep at one of the Bunker library tables… not in a warm and comfortable bed. Sam had fallen asleep in a loose long sleeve grey shirt and a pair of green and blue flannel pyjama bottoms… not a pair of pale purple silk shorts and a white cotton button up pyjama shirt. Sam had fallen asleep in his body… not yours.

_What the hell?_

Shooting out of bed, Sam hurried out of the bedroom he’d quickly realised was yours and rushed towards the library. Sure enough, his body was exactly where he’d left it when he’d fallen asleep researching last night. Only he wasn’t in his body, he was in yours, which meant you were- hopefully- in his.

If you weren’t in his then he had no idea who was or where you were. Maybe Dean would be in his body and you’d be in Dean’s, but he was kind of hoping you wouldn’t have to live in his brother’s body considering what Dean does with it. Although, he wasn’t too pleased at the thought of you being in his either.

Heading towards his sleeping body, Sam prayed to whoever or whatever was listening that he was about to find you and not his brother or some stranger. Then, with a deep breath, he reached forward and shook his shoulder.

“Y/N?” Sam flinched at the sound of his words coming out in a voice nothing like his own.

The body groaned, head rolling against the book it was resting on to look away from you. “Go away. Sleeping,” it grumbled in a voice Sam slightly recognised as his own, only it seemed a little higher than normal.

Sighing, not having the time for this, Sam reached forward once more. “Y/N?” he repeated, this time a little harsher with a rougher shove.

“Argh!” The body quickly sat up and turned to glare at Sam before it’s face turned to complete shock… and then they were moving. “What are you?!” they asked as they pushed themselves up, raising their hands to defend themselves. “You a shifter? ‘Cause you picked the wrong girl to copy, asshole!”

It was obvious it was you in Sam’s body, and before he could tell you this it seemed you realised the same thing.

Lifting a hand to your throat- which was actually Sam’s- your eyes went wide as you dropped back down into the chair. “Holy shit. I’m you. You’re me. We’re… we… _what the fuck happened_?”

“Sammy, you mind keeping it down?” Dean groaned as he walked into the library dressed in one of the old Men of Letters memeber’s robes with a coffee in hand.

Sam looked his brother up and down, wondering if it really was his brother he was looking up and down. It sounded like him, words, voice, mannerisms. It looked like him, body, movement, behaviour. But was it him?

“Dean?” Sam asked, still flinching at the sound of the soft voice following his words.

Pausing on his way to one of the library table chairs, Dean looked to your body not realising it was his brother he was looking at. Despite being a grump in the morning Dean perked up at the sight of you. “Nice pyjamas Y/N.”

Instinctively, Sam reached down to tug at the shirt he’d woken up in, trying to cover your body as Dean’s eyes lingered a little more. “I’m not Y/N.”

“ _I’m_ Y/N,” you noted in Sam’s voice.

Frozen on the spot, Dean’s grin vanished as he looked between the two of you. “Wait, so… you’re Sam,” he gestured to Sam in your body, “and you’re Y/N?” He gestured to you in his brother’s body.

Both you and Sam nodded in each other’s bodies.

Dean, unable to control himself, burst into laughter.

Sam huffed, not finding his brother’s reaction very helpful. “It’s not funny, Dean. Aren’t you worried? What if this is just the beginning? What if this is the start of some witch’s plan to kill us? You hate witches.”

Yet Dean didn’t stop. In fact, he continued to laugh so hard he had to put his coffee down on the table so he wouldn’t drop it.

“It’s not funny, Dean!” you snapped, pouting. Only, it was Sam’s face that was pouting, which looked absolutely ridiculous and only encouraged Dean’s laughter.

Rolling his eyes- which were actually yours- Sam turned away from his brother to look to you. “This is either a spell or a curse. It’s definitely witches, so I’m going to call Rowena and see what she knows, you should start looking up whatever we have on body swapping.”

As Dean continued to laugh, now sitting in one of the seats unable to keep himself standing due to his heavy laughter, you and Sam got to work.

* * *

It was hard and weird at first. Sam wasn’t used to his feet reaching the ground so suddenly, and you weren’t used to moving about with such long legs. His hands were usually bigger and could hold more, while yours were usually daintier and softer. Talking to Rowena on the phone had been a challenge for Sam, and getting comfortable while researching had been difficult for you

Both of you were shocked by each other’s strength. Sam realised you had to work harder than he thought in order to keep up with himself and Dean. You’d always assumed Sam was strong, but now that you were in his body you quickly figured out he held back quite a bit.

The whole experience was odd, and would have been fascinating… if you weren’t so freaked.

None of the research in the Men of Letters Bunker was useful. The talk with Rowena had only led to her insisting she come over to check on you both. Apparently you could be dealing with at least a dozen things, most of which would not end good.

Out of all the terrible things she’d told Sam and he’d repeated to you and Dean, the soul-swapping curse seemed the worst. It was used to literally swap souls. The souls would swap vessels and remain in their new homes until either the bodies and souls adjusted to the change and melded together… or the forced swap literally made the bodies and souls implode.

Dean had quickly sobered up and stopped laughing as soon as he realised his brother and best friend’s lives were potentially on the line. Or maybe he sobered up because you couldn’t stop freaking out all his laughing was just making it worse for you. The guy could be a dick at time, but he knew when to quit it.

* * *

Rowena looked from you to Sam and back. Her eyes glowed purple as she used her magic to scan you like some kind of witch x-ray or something… at least that’s how Dean had put it when she’d explained what she had to do.

“So, are we going to die?” you asked, no longer surprised to hear Sam’s voice saying your words.

Blinking, Rowena’s eyes turned to normal as her lips turned up into a smile. “No.”

You and Sam let out a relieved sigh, bodies visibly relaxing with the reassurance.

Dean shifted in his seat to rest his elbows on his knees as he watched the witch carefully. “You know what’s wrong with them?”

“It’s a simple curse. Probably put on the two of you by accident. I wouldn’t be surprised if you were in the wrong place at the wrong time,” the witch explained.

Sam moved to stand next to her, his impatience less intimidating on your face. “What is it, Rowena?”

“A connection curse. It’s not meant for harm but to make two people closer. It only works on couples whose souls are bonded… soulmates.” She turned to him- to your body- with a raised eyebrow and a grin. “The only way to break it is to connect.”

“Connect?” you and Sam asked at the same time.

“Yes. You know… connect like soulmates do.” She gave each of you a pointed look, waiting for you to catch on.

When you and Sam simply stood there, not getting it, looks of confusion plastered on your faces, Dean suddenly burst into laughter once more.

“Oh, God! This is fucking priceless.” He clutched at his stomach.

“How in the world is this priceless?” Sam asked, using your body to glare at his brother as he folded your arms over your chest.

Gesturing to you and Sam, Dean tried to calm himself as he explained, “The two of you have been pining over each other since forever.” He had to stop as more laughter slipped from his lips before he could continue, “And now you’re stuck like this until you connect. As in… have sex.”

Sam paled, your eyes went wide.

Rowena chuckled lightly. “He’s not wrong.”

“We have to have sex?” you asked, glancing over at Sam as he stood a few feet away in your body before your eyes returned to the witch. “You can’t just wave a magic wand and fix this?”

“Please.” She rolled her eyes, slightly annoyed. “If it was that easy don’t you think I’d be doing that by now?”

“Maybe. Or maybe you’re enjoying this,” Sam accused. “Someone had to put the curse on us, and your the only witch we know that would do something like this. All the others just want us dead.”

She gave a short nod. “True.”

Looking between the both of you, Rowena quickly realised neither of you would be comfortable ‘connecting’ in each other’s bodies, which meant you’d be stuck if she didn’t help you. It wouldn’t be easy, not like waving a magic wand, but there could be a way for her to help.

“Fine. I think I might now a counter spell,” she sighed, giving in despite her doubts that it would work. But helping the two of you was better than watching you squirm.

* * *

An hour or so later, after Rowena had pulled a potion together and found the right spell, the curse was broken and you and Sam were back in your correct bodies.

You smiled widely, hands happily and eagerly patting yourself all over. “Oh! Oh, yes! It is good to be me!”

Dean watched, chuckling lightly. “You need a room?”

“I’ll be getting to that later,” you assured him.

Sam scoffed lightly, amused at your bluntness. He only gave it a moment’s attention before he looked down at his own body to make sure everything was in place and in order.

Packing her things away, Rowena glanced at you and Sam. “You two do realise what this all means, yes?” she asked expectantly, eyes flickering from you to Sam and then back.

You paused a moment before shrugging. “That whoever cursed us had the maturity of a teenager?”

Glancing over at his brother, Sam didn’t miss the way Dean shifted ever so slightly at your comment. He had no doubt his brother was the cause for all of this. For years Dean had been teasing Sam about his crush on you, and now he could only assume he’d done the same to you. It seemed that after all that time, after trying to push you two together for so long, he’d finally given up and decided to take measures into his own hands.

_I’m gonna kill him._

“Well, yes that. But do you know what else it means?” Rowena pressed, hoping you and Sam could put the pieces together.

“That we owe you?” you answered with a question of your own, not really getting what the witch was going on about.

Rolling her eyes, giving up, Rowena shook her head and lifted her bag off the table. “Yes, that’s what it means.” Sighing, she started for the stairs that lead to the Bunker’s exit.

As you followed the witch, Sam shot Dean a glare that let the older Winchester know he was busted. Not wanting to catch the full force of Sam’s anger, Dean called a quick goodbye before running to his room with his metaphorical tail between his legs.

You and Sam showed Rowena out, waiting until the door closed behind her before you both headed back down to the library. “Where did Dean go?” you asked as you took a seat in the chair you’d woken up in when in Sam’s body.

Shrugging, Sam took a seat next to you, reaching for the bottle of whiskey and two of the three glasses that sat on the table. “I don’t know. I’ll go look for him later.”

“Why? So you can kill him?” You turned to give Sam a knowing grin.

He paused, taking in the look in your eyes. “You know.”

“I knew the moment he didn’t freak that we’d swapped bodies,” you noted, taking the bottle of whiskey from him to pour the two of you a drink each. “I also knew what the curse was. Took awhile to get passed all the porn, but I eventually found the curse stuff in his browser history.”

Watching you take a sip from your drink, Sam frowned, “If you knew what the curse was, you knew how to break it… why didn’t you say something?”

“Oh, hey, Sam. So this thing happening between us is because your idiot brother decided to curse us ‘cause he thinks we’re soulmates. Turns out he’s right, and turns out the only way to end the curse is to have sex with each other… in each other’s bodies. I’ll get the condom, you throw on a nice pair of panties.” You raised an eyebrow at him.

He chuckled lightly, realising your point. The two of you liked each other, and you were obviously soulmates… but going from not sharing a kiss to having sex with each other while in each other’s bodies was a step too far.

“Your brothers an idiot,” you noted as you took another sip from your drink.

Nodding, Sam raised his own glass to his lips. “That’s one thing we can agree on,” he sighed before taking a drink.

“Still… I’m kinda glad.” When Sam looked at you confused, you shrugged. “If it wasn’t for your idiot brother I wouldn’t know how you feel about me. You wouldn’t know how I feel about you. We wouldn’t know it’s not for nothing. Which gives you every right to fuck me on this table, right here and now.”

Almost choking on his drink, Sam quickly put his glass on the table as he forced himself to swallow before he started to cough. “What?”

You reached over to put your own glass down onto the table. “I was stuck in your body for the entire day, Sam. I know what it feels like to move in it…” you grinned, “now I wanna know what it feels like when it moves in me.”

Sam’s eyes wandered over you as he recalled how it felt to be in your body without being in you the way he wanted to be. But still, he had some reservations. “What about Dean? He could walk in any second.”

“If your brother knows what’s best, he’ll hide out in his room for the next few hours. But considering he’s an idiot… if he does walk out then it’s his own fault.” You shrugged. “He’s the one that cursed us.”

“Good point.”

That’s all that was said before Sam was standing up and lifting you out of your chair. You were placed on the table as he set himself between your open legs, hands and fingers eagerly and greedily plucking at clothes. A whole day spent in each other’s bodies had built your pre existing feelings and unresolved sexual tension to breaking point… and you two were finally ready to break.

**Bamby**


End file.
